


don't let this be our final song

by i_know_my_way_around_women



Series: Post Episode Fics (OUAT) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Night, Post 6x02, Some Fluff, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_my_way_around_women/pseuds/i_know_my_way_around_women
Summary: Emma and Killian have a talk and some snuggles. Post 6x02. Angsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I was feeling super angsty today! Please enjoy:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. Also, the title is from the song "Final Song" by MØ.

She felt his presence behind her along with the bed dipping slightly as he slowly lowered himself under the covers. He scooted his body closer to hers, leaving only the finest line of space between. Regardless of the gap, she could feel the heat of his body radiating like the warmest glow of the sun onto her lonely frame. 

Emma’s heart broke even further thinking about the man who now lay alongside her. The man who had, despite her walls, stuck around to support her and to love her. And it was a funny thought. Who could ever love a woman who had walls that were touching the stars? A woman that could never truly feel safe? 

Something else that she found funny: she did feel safe with Killian. Truly. But yet, she still could not be completely open.

She imagined whispering in this moment, her terrible fate. She could quite literally turn and whisper the few words to his lips and he would embrace her tears. Then, he’d spend the rest of his days (or hers) attempting to find a way to save her from the hooded figure.

Emma did not want that. Fate was fate and there was nothing even Killian, whom she wouldn’t be surprised if she had found out he hung the stars, could do to change the end result. Instead, she wanted to make every last moment with him something that he would remember. Something that would make him smile once she was gone. 

“I know you’re awake, love.” She felt the heat of his breath against her neck, a shiver running down her side, where his hand had just been placed. 

She smiled sadly to herself. 

Killian lowered his head, caressing the nape of her neck with the rough of his scruff and the softness of his lips. She felt every single movement of his lips when he said, “You promised me that you’d sleep for weeks once we defeated Hades.”

Her heart swelled at his concern for her, giving her the push that allowed her to ignore her guilt and turn to face him. Their faces were barely an inch apart and looking into his blue orbs, Emma found it nearly impossible to hold back her tears. All the hardships and all the difficult times in his life were stripped bare for her to see and she could not do the same for him. 

“Well when I promised that I didn’t know that we’d be dealing with Hyde and the Evil Queen.”

“No, love.” He brought his hand up from her side to caress her lips. “This is our home, we don’t speak of affairs that happen outside of this house. At least not at this bloody hour.”

It was nearly two in the morning and the both of them had long days. Emma had returned home first after her meeting with the Cricket. After a quiet dinner alone, drowning in her thoughts about the visions she’d been having, she decided it was time to get some sleep. Of course, sleeping did not help her restlessness and the constant fear of seeing her demise in a nightmare kept her awake to the point of Killian’s return.

“Okay, so…” She took a moment to admire the grinning face of her pirate. “How was your day? Did you get Belle somewhere to sleep or will I be receiving reports tomorrow claiming that a little brown-haired lady slept in their backyard?”

His laugh was so deep and manly, it warmed her to her toes. She copied the sound to her mind, letting it replay over and over again, not knowing how many more times she’d be able to hear him laugh.

“She’s quite settled in the Jolly,” he informed her, moving a wild strand of hair from her face.

“The Jolly Roger?” Emma flashes back to the beginning of their relationship. He had told her that to get to her, he traded his prized ship and she had kissed him. Emma continued, “That’s awfully kind of you, Killian.”

He broke eye contact with her, indicating that he was about to say something that was uncomfortable to him. “Well, I owe her that and so much more. I tried to kill her multiple times.”

She was astonished at how her stubborn pirate hadn’t forgiven himself yet, despite all of the heroic acts he had committed since they met. In the eyes of everyone that mattered to them, he was nothing short of a true hero, but he did not believe that himself and was still constantly putting himself down. She prayed to Zeus that she’d be able to see Killian the day he completely forgives himself.

“I’m sure Belle appreciates it,” was all Emma managed to utter out, despite all of the reassurances she wishes to give him. He just needed time and love. Unfortunately, Emma could only give him one of those.

He gazes back into her eyes, mirroring the grim smile she had on a few moments ago. “How was your meeting with Archie?”

She swallowed, the day’s stress falling back on her. 

“It was okay. We talked some things out, I guess.” She found his hand on her face with her own and gripped at it, pulling their linked fingers under the covers.

Killian didn’t push her by asking the specifics of what the topic of Emma and the Cricket’s conversation was, which made her eternally grateful. In no way was she ready to burden him with the knowledge.

She placed a chaste kiss against his lips and turned her body around so they were bac to chest once again, but this time, left no space in between the two of them. She didn’t think she could handle sleeping face to face, knowing that she was an open book to him and he’d easily figure out the stress she’d been hiding from him, if he hadn’t already. Carefully, she weaved his arm across her waist and exhaled deeper into him.

She had just shut her eyes when he spoke softly again, “I know something’s wrong, Emma.”

She felt her body stiffen at the words. Obviously, he would know. 

“Everything is fine. Please get some sleep, Killian.”

With every fiber in her body, she could feel his hurt. He believed they were past the stage of hiding things, but she had hidden this huge secret from him, clearly leading him to doubt himself again. She hated that. She hated that she was the one who was chipping at Killian’s self-worth. However, this was better than the unrelenting nights Killian would be spending comforting her and failing to find a way for her to escape her fate. This was better than that alternative, right?

“I love you,” she whispered into the dark.

A few beats passed before he answered, “I love you, Swan.”


End file.
